


Is it strange?

by TheGearinator



Series: Korrasami week 2015 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Day 3, Day 4, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Strangers to Lovers, and Bonus, lil bit o' angst, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGearinator/pseuds/TheGearinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's a massively smart nerd that's just done a PhD in a subject she doesn't want. She's decided to do masters in a subject she wants, it turns out harder than she expected. She needs help, where does she go? The internet of course! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korrasami week: Day 3, Day 4 and Bonus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it strange?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, there is a very very minor T/W for this in the '1 year ago' section there is implied rape and the after affects as well. 
> 
> Other than that, I'm a little bit late with this, initially this was going to be just day 3, but it ended up including the bonus as well, and I'm also saying its for lips as well, though I'm probably going to be doing another one for that sometime later. 
> 
> Either way, hope you like it!

As Korra settles their bags in the back of the car, Asami’s getting in the driver’s side. The engineer starts the car as Korra walks round to the passenger’s side and opens the door. The Doctor gets in and leans across the console, kissing her girlfriend on the lips quickly before reaching around and putting her belt on. Asami turns to Korra with a wide smile on her face and says, “You ready to drive across a continent?”

 

Korra returns Asami’s gaze and with an equally large smile she replies, “anything with you sounds perfect”. They both lean across the console and their lips meet in a long slow kiss. Korra leans over further and wraps her arms around Asami’s shoulders, threading her hands through the raven locks and pressing the engineers lips harder to hers. This kiss quickly becomes heated as their tongues tangle and they moan into each others mouths. Asami breaks away first and with dilated pupils and ragged breath, she looks into Korra’s eyes and rasps, “We need to find a hotel, before this trip begins. We’ve got some catching up to do.”

 

Korra’s breath hitches and she nods her head, “Sounds perfect”. 

 

**4 Years ago**

 

Korra’s sitting at her desk, she’s looking at the book she’s been given as her project for this year. She’s already excited by it, if rather daunted. Korra’s nineteen years old, she’s had the best tutors in the world to teach her and she’s naturally super intelligent. She’s already got a PhD in politics thanks to her natural brains, tutors, and pushes from her father, who’s the Lord Chancellor of England. She’s nineteen and has ‘Dr’ at the front of her name, and now she’s decided _Why not get another degree! I can do it in something that I like and might actually end up using this time!_

 

Korra only got her PhD in politics because that’s what her father wanted really, he pushed her and lead her into following in his footsteps. He made it very clear that if she really didn’t want to, he wouldn’t stop her. But every time Korra brought up the subject, or line of thought that hypothetically she didn’t want to, Tonraq would get all sad and major puppy dog eyes. And while her physical state and reckless demeanor lead her to appear as emotionally hardened from the outside, she’s actually one of the biggest softies anyone she’s ever spoke to will ever meet Because of this every time she sees her father sad and almost pleading that she doesn’t want to drop politics, she never could. She can’t blame him for her doing it, nor does she, and she does like being ‘Dr. Nilak’ even if it is just a little ego trip.

 

However if she’s honest, Korra loves planes, flying and all sorts of aviation stuff. Once when she was six, she was hit by a car and was airlifted to hospital, and ever since that trip in the helicopter she’s been infatuated with flight and aviation. Which is why, after getting her PhD in politics, she’s now still in her apartment, except this time she looking down on a book she wants to have in front of her. ‘Bases of Aeronautical engineering and Aerodynamics’.

 

Korra’s really looking forward to this, and she’s so stoked for it. But looking at this book does scare her a little but nonetheless she will do this. Because she wants to and one day, she wants to be able to design and pilot planes and helicopters. Korra looks down at this book and smiles. 

 

_Is it strange that Korra’s looking forward to this?_

 

**2 Years 11 months ago**

 

Korra puts the book down and groans. For the first year of the course she was loving it, it was everything she wanted from it. The past month though it’s been getting tougher, considerable so. She’s just finished reading another book on Aeronautical engineering and she’s beginning to question if this course is right for her. 

 

Despite the politics, Korra’s a very left minded person. Meaning she’s very creative and loves new and innovative things, the Aeronautical engineering course is very right minded. She’s begun to find it boring and difficult. If she could, she’d hire a tutor to help her through this and to understand what it is she’s doing. But she can’t. Tonraq stayed true to his word and didn’t stop Korra when she said she wants to now get a degree in Aeronautical engineering, he also didn’t help her at all. Which means she’s getting her pocket money and has her student funds, but other than that, she’s on her Jack. 

 

Meaning she’s now got to evaluate what she wants, if she leaves this course her father will welcome her back enthusiastically and with wide open arms, she’ll have more money and probably a job as well. If she stays here she’s going to have financial struggles, a boring course and another 3 years of it. But at the end she does get a masters in Aeronautical engineering, the satisfaction of succeeding and the ability to follow her dream. 

 

It takes Korra a couple of days but she eventually comes to the conclusion that she’s going to stay on the course and simply seek outside help as some of her friends on the campus she’s been talking to have spoke about ‘The Student Room’ website. Apparently there’s millions of people on it and they always help each other out no matter the subject. Korra’s decided she’ll go on there see what it’s all about and more or less, ask the millions of people for help. 

 

It takes Korra a day or two to set everything up, she had to make calls to the people that run the website as it wouldn’t allow her to say she has a PhD while selecting her age as 20. Eventually though she’s made her profile and has got everything set up, she’s been looking around the website in the meantime to get used to it and to see how it works. She’s happy and confident that she knows what to do and how to go about it. 

 

She goes to the forum section of the site and simply creates a page basically saying ‘HALP ME! I CAN’T DO DIS’ but with a lot more details obviously. She gets replies and they help, but eventually Korra starts noticing a pattern. There is one specific person that’s not only been the most help and easiest to understand, but they’re also the most frequent and responsive person on her page. The aptly named ‘Engineer-y person’ has been popping up here, there, and everywhere on Korra’s page. And Korra really appreciates the help they’re providing. 

 

A small routine gets subconsciously set up between Korra (named ‘The Dr.’) and ‘Engineer-y person’ rather quickly. A few weeks of almost constant talks on this page and forum from The Dr. and Engineer-y person and eventually Korra figures that maybe it will just be easier for the two of them to talk privately. Korra asks Engineer-y person for their Skype name and they respond with it.

 

Korra logs onto Skype and adds ‘Asami Sato’ to her friends list. And the two of them start talking privately on there about uni and such. A couple of weeks after they start talking privately with skype they’ve started to drift off from proper uni related subjects and into social life. 

 

_Is it strange how one person has the potential to change so much?_

 

**2 Years 6 months ago**

 

Korra and Asami have been talking with Skype for quite a while now, a little over four months to be precise, and they’ve formed a solid friendship. Today Korra was feeling good, for no apparent reason that she can tell but nonetheless she’s feeling happy. Because of her surprisingly chipper mood, she’s decided that she’s going to call Asami with her phone this time and use the camera so she can show Asami her face. 

 

When she gets to Greenwich park, she finds a bench and sits down while fishing out her phone. She checks the time, she has about half an hour before Asami usually gets online. Asami’s five hours in front off Korra being in Tokyo while Korra’s in London. It’s lunch time for Korra now so she’s waiting for Asami. For her it’s half five in the evening and she gets out of extra tuition at six. Korra leans back and chows down on her lunch which consists of a zinger burger from the KFC near her apartment. 

 

Sure enough, almost dead on half hour later Asami comes online. After eating her lunch Korra simply sat and watched the world pass. She gets a surreal sense of happiness watching the world pass before her. Korra sits up and leans forward so that her elbows are on her knees and she’s holding her phone about a foot and a half in front of her face. Her thumb hovers over the ‘Video Call’ button and it takes her a little while before she dares press it.

 

It’s calling and despite her usually chill attitude, Korra’s nervous. Asami picks up and doesn’t have her camera, not that Korra’s disappointed at all, and Korra smiles and waves. She hears the hitch of a breath and she’s uncertain if it’s a good one or bad one. That is, until Asami manages to find her voice. 

 

“Wow, Korra, you’re so beautiful… Oh fuck I just said that!” Asami’s almost reverent tone changes to one of shock as she realises that the first half of the sentence was said and not thought. Korra laughs a little before reassuring Asami that all is well. They’re just friends after all, and that’s what friends do right?

 

Truth be told, Korra has no clue. Asami is Korra’s first friend of the female variety and Korra has no idea what is a ‘friendly’ thing to do, opposed to ‘I’m a raging pansexual and I’m crushing on you’ thing to do. Not that Korra’s a raging pansexual or anything, and she’s certainly not crushing on Asami’s voice, no, definitely not. 

 

At least that’s what she tells herself before going to sleep every night.

 

The next day Korra’s sitting on her couch when she gets a call on Skype. She knows who it’s before she even gets to her laptop. She opens it up and answers Asami. 

 

Korra’s heart stops, she stares at the screen and her eyes open wide. Asami video called Korra. And now the ‘Completely not a raging pansexual ’, is looking right at the most beautiful person she’s ever laid eyes on. Asami has a pale complexion and lovely, silky raven locks of hair that frame and contrast her face perfectly. Her eyes are a stunning harlequin green and are shrouded with a deep purple eye shadow and her lips are full and painted sensual red colour. She’s beautiful and Korra’s staring at her. 

 

But it’s all ok as Korra’s not turned her cam on yet, so Asami doesn’t know that Korra almost came in her pants just looking at her. Korra leans forward and activates her camera and Asami smiles a wide grin, showing off pearly white teeth. 

 

Korra and Asami talk for a couple of hours, about each other about life, about everything and nothing. Simply enjoying each other’s company and talks. Eventually it gets to the time where Korra has to leave for her lecture, so she tells Asami that she likes talking to her and then just as she’s about to hang up, she hears Asami say, “I really enjoy your company Doctor. I’m glad you feel the same.”. Saying that Asami ‘said’ that is like saying Morgan Freeman’s voice isn’t auditory satin. Asami purred in a way that her voice and sentence just made a wet spot in Korra’s pants. 

 

_Is it strange that Korra never made it to that lecture?_

 

**2 Years ago**

 

Korra and Asami have been talking to each other with video calls now for roughly 5 months, a little under. They make time for each other and have fun together, talking and other things like that. Korra and Asami live two continents away, and yet they’re the best of friends. Korra’s recently found that her boyfriend has been cheating on her. She called asami and simply sat there crying quietly while Asami sat and talked about her day, Korra eventually sat up and they talked together about things they find funny and interesting. Six hours later Korra and Asami are laughing out loud with each other. Korra’s heart ache and pain long forgotten as they sit and laugh over the stupidest of things. Despite not being there physically, they’re both always there for each other mentally and emotionally, no matter the time, day or reason. 

 

Korra’s crush has been still as of late. She is certainly still attracted to Asami, but since she came out to her parents and more importantly, herself. She’s very much came to terms with the fact that she’s pansexual and now she’s more controlled with her ‘urges’ as her father said, when she told them. All in all it was quite easy and nice, it took them both a ltitle while to understand pansexuallity as ‘back in the day there was only two sexualtities, gay or straight,’ as Tonraq put it. But eventually after a good few hours of explanation on Korra’s side and listening to Senna and Tonraq’s side, they eventually understood and supported Korra. Korra would be lying if she said she didn’t cry when they embraced her and told her that.

 

Korra no longer furiously masturbate every time Asami uses ‘The voice’ and she no longer feels ashamed or scared of liking Asami like that. And while they are far away from each other, Korra values her friendship with Asami more than anything in the world, except maybe Asami herself, or her parents for making Asami. 

 

Over the next year, Asami and Korra grow very close, they tell each other everything; there’s no secrets between them. Explainng to Asami what pansexuallity is was quite the challenge for Korra as well. Even though Asami can’t use the ‘Back in the day’ card like Tonraq, apparently there’s quite the stigma against gay relations near Asami, and so while Asami herself is bisexual, she hasn’t had much education about things other than hetrosexualality. Korra gets through to Asami by saying that it’s more of a ‘Genders don’t really matter, it’s more a personally thing’ with being pan. 

 

Korra won’t lie. The last years at uni have been hard, really hard. Not only has her chances at getting her masters been saved on many occasions because of Asami’s help, but Korra’s had some dark times in the last year, and she’s not sure she would have made it out the other end of the year with Asami. 

 

_Is it strange that Korra loves Asami more than anything in the world? Even though they’ve not met face to face._

 

**1 year ago**

 

Korra’s in love with Asami. She realised this about a week ago and she’s not been able to think of anything else. She loves Asami more than anything else in the world, and they’ve not stood in front of each other. Korra’s not sure what she should do. She loves Asami and the engineer knows what Korra’s been through, and what she’s been forced to do. But was she there because she would feel guilty if she left? or because she wanted to be there?

 

Korra’s last year was horrible, she’s had to do some really hard and painful things, because of things that happened to her. She’s told Asami everything. Everything that happened that night at the bar. Everything that happened when he walked in. Everything that happened when he offered Korra a drink. Everything that happened once Korra drank the rohypnol laced alcohol. Everything that happened once he took her home because she wasn’t looking too good. Everything that happened the following weeks while she was getting over it. Everything that happened when it got worse. Everything that lead to her going to the hospital to have the fetus removed. 

 

Korra took months to come back from that, and she’s not certain she ever will come back completely. But there is one thing she’s certain of, and that’s that she’s in love with Asami Sato. The beautiful, elegant, kind and caring woman that’s over five thousand nine hundred miles away, Korra loves with everything she’s got.

 

Prior to the last year, Korra wouldn’t have been afraid to tell Asami how she felt, how much she loved her. But the last year did happen, and now Asami’s friendship is the only Korra has left. And Korra doesn’t want to risk losing it.

 

_Is it strange that Korra’s saving money to go to Japan when she doesn’t even know where Asami is? Or if she would like to meet her?_

 

**9 months ago**

 

Korra’s sitting at her desk, reading more Aeronautics when Asami calls. It’s a strange time to call for Asami seen as it’s past midnight for her, but regardless Korra picks up and smiles when she see’s Asami. 

 

Only when she actually sees Asami does her smile fades and her face turns to a concerned look. “Asami, are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying. What’s wrong?” Asami’s eyes are red and puffy from crying and her usually immaculate makeup has run and gone blotchy. 

 

“Nothing, nothing. I promise. The tears were just ones of frustration, nothing bad I swear…” She pauses for a little while, Korra can tell there's something on her mind so she stays quiet. Eventually Asami finds whatever she needed to be able to tell Korra what she wants to say, “Korra, I’ve been thinking a lot recently. We’re best friends, and we’re always there for each other. No matter the circumstance, time or location. I’m going to admit something to you… Korra I’ve always liked you, from the moment we spoke on Skype I liked you, you’re funny, smart and everything inbetween. I feel ashamed and frustrated that it not only took me this long, but it took what happened to you to make me see it. Korra I love you. I needed to tell you this because I can’t hold it any longer. Seeing you, talking to you always makes me smile, makes me happy. And recently with all that’s happened to you, it woke me up, made me realise how deep my emotions for you run, how much I care for you. I know you may not feel the same and I know that this may push you away, and I’ll accept that but I can’t go on any longer without you knowing how much I love you. I love you Korra, with all that I am.” 

 

Tears are falling down Korra’s cheeks as she listens to Asami. She’s listening to the girl she loves spilling her heart out, doing everything she wanted to do. And normally something like that would annoy Korra, but all she feels is elation, her heart is soaring and her stomach is tingling. Asami loves Korra, and Korra couldn’t be happier. When Asami finishes Korra wipes her eyes on the sleeve of her top and looks at Asami, who’s now cringing slightly waiting for a response.

 

“Asami… You can’t believe how happy that made me. I love you too, so much, more than anything in the world. I’ve had a crush on you for a while, a while before him and after him it showed me that my crush that rooted itself deep. You stayed with me, throughout all of it. I was broken, I was hurting, I needed someone and you stayed, it made me feel like the luckiest person alive to have you by my metaphorical side. I looked at you in a different light and saw that I love you Asami, so goddamn much it hurts. I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel for a while now, but your friendship was the only thing that kept me here and I didn’t want to risk pushing you away by telling you I love you. Hearing you say it... I can’t describe how happy I am Asami, I love you. So. Fucking. Much.” Korra finishes with fresh tears down her face, looking at Asami she sees that she too is crying. Both girls have massive smiles on their faces, both girls couldn’t be happier now.

 

“So, I don’t really know what to do from here, I didn’t think this far ahead. I know that there are ‘long distance relationships’ would you want to try that?” Asami says with a hope filled voice and pleading eyes. 

 

“Asami, I’d love to be able to call you my girlfriend. I’d love to have a long distance relationship with you. I love you, Asami.” 

 

_Is it strange how love works?_

 

**6 months ago**

 

Korra and Asami have now been dating for three months and they’re still just as happy as they were when they started. They both have devised and created what they refer to as ‘video dates’. Korra came up with the idea and Asami named it. Video dates are where one of the two, alternating every week, Skypes the other and then takes them somewhere on a date. Korra’s shown Asami a lot of London and even made a few special trips outside of London when she’s been feeling especially happy. Asami’s taken Korra around Tokyo and more places she loves, like Sensō-ji. Korra’s loved every single one of the places Asami’s taken her, though that could be because of Asami more than anything.

 

Korra realises that she’s only got another six months before she can GTFO and get over to Asami, she can’t wait for that day. When she can finally tell Asami how much she loves her in person, when she can finally wrap her arms around her, when she can finally kiss those ever tempting lips. Korra’s decided that when she gets home from uni today she’ll call her girlfriend and tell her her plans.

 

Once Korra gets in she goes to the living room and opens up her laptop. Opens Skype and see’s Asami’s left her a message.

 

‘I’ve got something to ask you when you get back, call me love xxx’ 

 

Korra smiles at this and acts like the good girl she is and does what she’s told. Once she connects they start talking, more or less just about what they always do. This goes on for a couple of hours and neither Korra nor Asami notice how late it is for either of them as they keep talking. 

 

Eventually Korra steers Asami to what she wanted to ask. Asami’s face lights up in remembrance and she tells korra she’s going to get something. A couple of minutes of quiet swearing from an off screen, Asami and Korra are in tears of laughter and eventually though, Asami does make it back. She’s holding a rather large jar and it appears to be full of money notes, as Korra assumes so anyway.

 

Asami’s got a huge grin on her face and her eyes are sparkling, “You know I love you yeah? Well I really love you, and while I can continue to love over the internet, I really want to be with you in person. I know you’re in London but I was thinking, after this year as we both finish our degrees, how about we go on a road trip across America? I really want to do that, and I’d love it if we could do it together. What do you think?” 

 

Again Asami beat Korra to it, although Korra was going over to Japan, so this is slightly different. Korra smiles and picks up her saving jar from next to her bed and shows it to Asami, who’s eyes light up and face bursts into a massive grin, “Sounds Perfect”. 

 

_Is is strange how two people continents apart can be so in love that they’ll spend thousands of pounds and travel thousands of miles just to see and be with each other?_

 

**An hour and a half ago**

 

Korra’s plane is coming in to land in JFK airport. She’s practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. She got her masters in engineering and now Dr. Korra Nilak is about to land and find her girlfriend for the first time. She’ll be able to tell her face to face how much she loves her, and how much she owes her. After all without Asami, Korra wouldn’t be here now.

 

Korra navigates her way through passport control, smiling to everyone that wishes her a nice stay, and she eventually gets to the baggage collection where she retrieves her bag. A fair sized bag for one person, Korra’s packed just her clothes mostly. She figured there's no point in packing anything else as they’re going to be here for about a year at least.

 

She gets her bag and heads to arrivals to wait for Asami. Her plane is due to land in an hour and Korra can’t be more stoked. She gets to Starbucks, gets her drink of choice and sits down, wishing it was Costa. Either way she waits for about fifty five minutes before heading back up and getting another iced latte for herself, and this time an iced tea for Asami too, as Korra remembers her girlfriends favourite drink. 

 

She waits for Asami and little over nine minutes later she spies the beautiful raven locks that adorn the engineer’s head. Korra gets up and quickly follows Asami. A few minutes later she finds herself standing outside the restroom like a muppet with two drinks and her bags while passers by look at her strangely. She never caught up to Asami, though she did have quite the view from back where she was. 

 

Asami makes her way out and Korra’s bowed her head looking at the ground. Asmai walks into her, and sends Korra stumbling away. Korra turns around as if she’s about to give whoever it was a piece of her mind when she sees that it was none other than the love of her life, Asami. Korra and Asami both squeal like little girls and engulf each other in huge bear hugs. 

 

Korra breaks away ignoring the confused look Asami gives her. She places the drinks down on the bench she was standing next to before turning back to Asami and wrapping her arms around the engineer’s waist and pulling her in again. Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s neck and they both lean on each other a little, simply hugging and being close to the one they love. Korra’s heart is beating overtime, she’s breathing in Asami and she smells just as she looks, beautiful and jasmine-scented, though she doesn't look like that.

 

Korra leans back a little, taking her head off Asami’s shoulder and bringing her hand up to Asami’s chin to make the engineer look at her. Asami’s eyes are full of tears and some of them are streaking down her cheeks, much like Korra. Korra smiles and looks down quickly at the engineer's lips, the lips she’s wanted to kiss for months, the lips that are now seven centimetres away from her own. She looks back up to Asami's eyes to see that she was doing the same. 

 

Korra tilts her head up a little bit and Asami leans down slightly and their lips meet. There’s no hesitation at all, their lips mesh together seamlessly. Asami’s lips are soft and pliant on Korra’s, and she can’t help but release a deep moan in her throat. Korra’s never kissed like this before, there is no tongue or any kind of need or urgency, the only thing in this kiss is: Korra, Asami, and love. And there is a whole lot of love. 

 

The two of them stand there minding their own business for a couple of minutes kissing and pecking each other on the lips. Neither one of them opening their eyes, both of them focusing on nothing but each other, completely blocking out the rest of the world. They think they can hear clapping, cheering and possibly the occasional wolf whistles but they don’t care. For the two of them the world is currently two feet wide and everything outside is pleasant nothingness.

 

Eventually Asami pulls back and opens her eyes to see Korra doing the same. They look at each other and the shear amount of love in each other’s eyes means no words need to be spoken. Korra takes Asami’s hand and picks up her bags with the other, Asami does the same, and soon they're on their way to the car rental place. Together. 

 

_Is it strange that so much can be said without words?_

 

**Present**

 

Korra’s watching as Asami drives, they’re heading to a hotel they’ve just booked for three nights. They’ve decided that, while they want to go on this road trip together, they do also have nine months of physical relationship to catch up on. Korra’s confident they can condense it into four days and three nights. At the very least, they’ll have a damn good shot at it. 

 

_Is it strange that two years and eleven months ago, Korra almost gave up and almost didn’t get to be here now? Because Korra believes in fate, and right now, nothing is strange for Korra._

**Author's Note:**

> Good yeah? Or not? lemme know!


End file.
